mylittleponyfriendshipmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Goldengrandma/RandyCunningham FanFic Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Author’s Note: This will invole an OC ( Orignal Charcater ), there will be a person who can change into a wolf, and no this is not a horror story. I do not own “Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja”, I only own the plot to this story. Please do not sugarcoat reviews, and I will try to reply to reviews, I will also try to post a chapter per week. Thanks to reviewers, writers, and readers! A robo-monster had just rampaged up to the school, attacking everything, it was still before any classes had started, and I had just been walking to school, but once I saw that monster, I jumped into an allyway as quick as I could! “Dumb robo...Umm..Thingy!” I said to my self as I took a black mask with white markings out of my pocket, “Alright.. This is the first time I’ve done this..” I said as I thought of a wolf with black paws, and grey fur, with two white angel wing markings on it’s forehead. “Please work…” I said as I kept thinking with my eyes closed, then I opened my eyes to see I had paws and fur! “YES!” I said although trying to be quiet, then I put on the mask as my wolf form, and smokebombed, (my smokebombs were black) right behind the ninja. “Oh, hey Ninja, nice to see you.” I said trying to be cool as he turned around to see a wolf standing on hind legs, and with a ninja suit on talking to him, “WHAA- THE JUICE?” he said sounding really (and I mean REALLY) funny! Then I noticed the monster’s tail heading right for him, and shoved him out of the way. “Umm…. are you a wolf?”,he asked me obviously wondering why I was here. “Err..Yes.”,I said trying to be subtle, as I retracted my claws and got off of the Ninja. “Well..It’s good to have a parthner, after all these monsters are getting worse and worse!”, he exclaimed while pulling out his sword. “Well, look inbetween it’s two eyes..”, I said trying to find the weak spot, “he’s got a small red spot sticking out there.” “ Then… NINJA SLICE!”,he said trying to act cool as he jumped on the monster and failed to ‘ninja slice’ it’s weak spot. “I’ll take care of it, Doof.” I said as I detarcted my claws, and jumped on the monster while it was distracted by the Ninja using his scarf to get on the roof again. I then sliced the weak spot and the monster went running back too..Um… Where did he come from anyways? “Nice”, the Ninja said to me while looking at the green liquid on my paw and on my nose, “Hey, is that stuff..it’s blood?” I then looked at my paw and said, “I dunno.. It kinda stings though..” “Well….WHOA!”, he said as he saw the green liquid on my nose and paws be absorbed into my body, “Is that supposed to happen?” “I don’t think so, but at least the stingings’ gone”,I said as he looked at me. “Hey...If you’re a wolf, how can you talk?” he asked, but as soon as I heard that I had already smokebombed away. RANDY’S POV --rrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggg!- “AW MAN! I gotta get to class!” I said just before I smokebombed out of there, took off my mask and quickly ran into the school. Then I slid into the classroom and into my seat just before the teacher wrote down my name as tardy. “Cunningham, what the juice took you so long?” Howard said to me,”I was waiting for 10 seconds, not cool Cunningham. Not cool.” -.- “Sorry Howard, but something seriously weird happened-” I said, “BOYS!” Mrs. Driscoll said intruppting me, “Are you two talking during class?!” “And no lying, or you’ll get to visit the Princeaple!” Mrs. Driscoll’s skeleton added. “Ummm..No?”,me and Howard both said at the same time. “Boys! I would like to hear the rest of what happened to Randy.”, Mrs. Driscoll said, obviously knowing me and Howard were talking. “Uhh..Well..”, I said trying to think of a lie instead of what actually happened, “Umm..Well..I was saying that..My dog was..licking the walll..?” “You don’t have a dog.” Mrs.Driscoll said very tersely. -.- “Well, then I was talking about how-” I started to say, only to be intruppted again. “To the Princeaple Randy.”,Mrs.Driscoll said quickly. “But-” I started to say, “Now Mr. Cunningham.” Mrs.Driscoll said. She must be in a bad mood today, I thought as I left the classroom.”Man, I wonder who that wolf person..err ninja was..”, I said to myself,”opp, I’m here..I hate that the princeaple’s office is only a few feet away from Mrs.Driscoll’s classroom. (-insert drum thingy sound-) -.- AT THE PRINCEAPLE’S “Hello Princeaple Slimovitiz…” I said as I opened the door. “Ahh Randy...Mrs.Driscoll called ahead and said you weren’t telling her what you were talking to your friend about, is that so?”,he said just after motioning me to sit down on the chair in front of his desk. “Well, yes sir it is true.” I said trying to be formal so I didn’t get detention. “Well, Randy you know this cannot be tolerated.”,he said while putting his pen down. “I know sir.”I said as I kept thinking, get it over with already! “But, I will not give you detention, if..”,he said as the question was still replaying through my mind like a tape recorder, If what? If what?,”if you tell me what you were talking about with your friend.” DEFLATION!But seriously, there’s no way I’m telling this shoob that I’m the Ninja,”Well, I was going to tell my friend that it was kinda weird that his dog kept licking the wall in his house.” (.-. Exactly describes Slimovitiz’s reaction) “Well, you may go then Mr.Cunningham,”,Silimovitiz said what seemed like an hour after what I had said, but seriously I don’t see what’s so shocking about a dog, licking a wall. “Okay..Well,bye Princeaple Slimovitiz”,I said as I opened the door and walked back to Mrs.Driscoll’s classroom. “Well, hello Randy!”, Mrs.Driscoll said,”Sit down now, we have a new student coming in tomorrow!”, Mrs.Driscoll kept talking as Randy sat down,“Her name is Jessica, and she just moved to Norrisville!” -rrrriiiinnnngggggggg!- “Well, bye class, you’re dismissed!” Mrs.Driscoll said while I thought once I get to the lunchroom, I’ll consult the nomicon about this wolf ninja.. “Dude, what the juice happened in the Princeaple’s office?”,Howard asked being the buddy he is. “Well, nothing either way it doesn’t matter, I gotta get my sloob on!”,I said very happily. “Wait...What?”,Howard said obviously forgetting his envy, and the very fact of it’s existance- the nomicon. “Dude, the nomicon”,I said very sarcastically. “Ohhhhhhhh, Yeah! I remember! And I also hate that book,”,he said although I was already walking through the bathroom door. I then jumped into one of the stalls, locked the door, and opened the Nomicon. Category:Blog posts